Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cleaning bare floor surfaces. In one aspect, the invention relates to a bare floor cleaner that selectively performs dry vacuuming and wet mopping. In another aspect, the invention relates to a bare floor cleaner wherein a dry vacuuming motor is shut off when cleaning solution is deposited on the surface to be cleaned.
Description of the Related Art
The common procedure of cleaning a bare floor surface, such as tile, linoleum, and hardwood floors, involves several steps. First, dry or loose dust, dirt, and debris are removed, and then liquid cleaning solution is applied to the surface either directly or by means of an agitator. Motion of the agitator with respect to the bare surface acts to loosen the remaining dirt. The agitator can be a stationary brush or cloth that is moved by the user, or a motor-driven brush that is moved with respect to a base support by a motor. If the agitator is absorbent, it will remove the dirt and collect a portion of the soiled cleaning solution from the floor.
Cleaning a bare floor commonly requires multiple cleaning tools. For example, the first step of removing dry debris most often employs a conventional broom and dustpan. A user sweeps dry debris into a pile and then transfers the pile to the dustpan for disposal. However, the broom and dustpan are not ideal for removing dry particles because it is difficult to transfer the entire debris pile into the dustpan. Additionally, the user typically bends over to hold the dustpan in place while collecting the debris pile. Such motion can be inconvenient, difficult, and even painful for some users. Dust cloths can also be used, but large dirt particles do not sufficiently adhere thereto. Another option is vacuuming the dry debris, but most homes are equipped with vacuum cleaners that are designed for use on carpets and can damage bare surfaces.
Tools for applying and/or agitating cleaning solution have similar deficiencies. The most common cleaning implement for these steps is the traditional sponge or rag mop. Mops are capable of loosening dirt from the floor and have excellent absorbency; however, when the mop requires more cleaning solution, it is placed in a bucket to soak up warm cleaning solution and returned to the floor. Each time more cleaning solution is required, the mop is usually placed in the same bucket, and after several repetitions the cleaning solution becomes dirty and cold. As a result, dirty cleaning solution is used to remove dirt from the bare surface. Furthermore, movement of the mop requires physical exertion, and the mop head wears with use and must be replaced periodically. Textured cloths can be used as an agitator, but they also require physical exertion and regular replacement. Additionally, cloths are not as absorbent as mops and, therefore, can leave more soiled cleaning solution on the floor.
Some household cleaning devices have been developed to eliminate the need for multiple cleaning implements for cleaning a bare floor and alleviate some of the problems described above that are associated with the individual tools. Such cleaning devices are usually adapted for vacuuming or sweeping dry dirt and dust prior to application of cleaning solution, applying and agitating the cleaning solution, and, subsequently, vacuuming the soiled cleaning solution, thereby leaving only a small amount of cleaning solution on the bare surface. Common agitators are rotating brushes, rotating mop cloths, and stationary or vibrating sponge mops. A good portion of the multifunctional cleaning devices utilize an accessory that is attached to the cleaning device to convert between dry and wet cleaning modes. Others are capable of performing all functions without accessories, but have complex designs and features that can be difficult and confusing to operate.
An example of a dry suctioning and wet mopping floor cleaner is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0139572 to Kisela, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, which discloses a dry suctioning and wet mopping device wherein a solution distributor is affixed to a dry suction nozzle that is rotatable relative to a foot assembly of the device so that the dry suction nozzle can be placed in contact with or away from the surface to be cleaned at the user's discretion.
Examples of multifunctional bare floor cleaners are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,622,254 and 6,101,668 and in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003/0051301, 2003/0051306, 2003/0051308, 2003/0051309, and 2003/00513010, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. The '254 patent discloses an apparatus for cleaning bare and carpeted floors and comprises several independently adjustable cleaning implements, such as a squeegee attached to a suction pipe, a scrubbing roll, and a sweeping roll. The apparatus can accomplish wet pickup through the suction pipe, wet scrubbing by means of the scrubbing roll, and dry pickup with a dust collecting nozzle disposed adjacent the sweeping roll.
The publications listed in the above paragraph are a family of patent applications that disclose a bare floor cleaner having independently adjustable nozzle and brush assemblies. The nozzle assembly comprises a single nozzle opening that is surrounded by an overmolded squeegee and through which both wet and dry debris can enter. The cleaner operates in a wet pickup mode with the nozzle assembly in contact with the surface to be cleaned. The nozzle assembly is raised to a position above the surface to be cleaned for operation in a dry pickup mode.
The '668 patent is an example of a cleaner that can accomplish all the steps required to clean a bare floor with the assistance of an attachment. The cleaner has a cleaning head equipped with a nozzle having squeegees on the front and rear sides thereof and a vertically adjustable scrubbing pad through which cleaning solution can be dispensed. When a cover is attached to the bottom of the cleaning head, the entire cleaning head, including the squeegees, nozzle, and scrubbing pad, are raised from the floor to permit dry pickup.